Generally, a yarn is made by carding short lengths of glass fiber and then spinning the carded fibers. The short lengths of support fiber may be mixed in with the short lengths of glass fiber before carding. A reinforcing strand may be buried in the yarn during spinning or during a subsequent twisting step. The support fiber preferably should be flexible. The resulting yarn, or goods made therefrom, can be used in many applications. For example, these filaments can simply be twisted together to obtain a plain or twisted yarn, useable in the manufacture of cloth, braid, cord, etc.